Walking Among the Craft
by Bloody-Rein666
Summary: There are those who believe in magick then there are some who are against it. And for centuries there has been a war between the craft users against humans unseen to the regular human eye even in modern world. But now only one person can stop that war onc
1. Default Chapter

_**Walking Among the Craft**_

_Prologue_

_There are those who say that the craft is for those who walk among the devil. Then there are some that believe that the craft is what separates them from humans and immortals. Some even believe that every race was created by the craft. But of course that couldn't be true. There has been a war raging on between humans against the craft users for centuries and is still being fought invisibly today in the modern world only to be seen by those who use craft and those who fight against it. _

_Where the craft originated from no one knows for some reason it has always been there first making it's appearance in London in the 1700's taking up the name of magick, or sorcery. _

_Back then and even now we believed that such things were only performed by evil because of that it being from. Why can't humans learn to except what is different from them. Must the exterminate those that are not what they are. But as the saying goes ' humans fear what they can't understand.' Thus leading to the great war against the demon race and the execution of most vampire clans even if some of the immortal clans such as demon, vampires and etc. still walk upon us having to disguise themselves just to be able to survive in the modern world. _

_Night walker's commonly known as vampires having to hide their true selves just to be able to go to school, shop at a store and even walk down the street. Even with demons still no change and if found out they're immediately considered the devils henchmen. _

_There is a prophecy that tells of a her who destroys a powerful craft user making the world a 'better' place. I shall stop that prophecy from happening. I shall make this world a better place for craft users, night walkers, and demons all alike for we are all equal and one way or another and we should be treated that way. _

_I shall be the one to end all of this hatred and I shall be the one who stops this unseen and non-blood shed war between the human race and craft users. I will not let them destroy are type like they have done to others before. I will gather them all and fight back we will join forces and stop this war at all costs. Even if in the end one race shall become leader and one person shall rein supreme._


	2. Chapter One

Since this story is going to be a mini series I like to give you the next three volume. Volume two The Apocalypse, volume three Stand Alone Complex and volume four Last One Standing. I'm really looking forward to writing them. I got a new account on Fiction Press it's Crimson Innocence, I'm going to be updating more there than here because I like the my new stories better there. I changed my account my account from Midnight Spirits to Sun Dried Tearz. Also I wanted to know if anyone could give me the title of a story the sum is: Kagome goes to atlantic city and ends up waking in a bed with InuYasha and finds out that they're married. Then they end up having there own t.v. show. The reason why I want the title is because in the story Kagome calls Keade, Keade-baba I think or I think she said Keade-Baa-chan but Kagome also says that she cares dearly for Keade but baa-chan means old bitchy hag. The author of that story needs to get her suffixes straight don't you guys think so too.

**Walking Among the Craft: Arise of the prophetic one**

Beginning Act. 1

The setting was a sky scrapper with a flat top with a man currently on the roof. A gentle breeze was flowing but strong enough to blow his black coifed hair and long black trench coat to the left with the wind as it flowed to the west. He stood poised on the roof seemingly as if he were a gargoyle. But, he was waiting, he was waiting for his prey. _'She's almost here, I can tell.' _

Coming around the corner was a girl about twenty-three walking with a loose jacket on. It was a black bicker jacket with the words Hellz Demonz spray-painted with a graphitti font written on it. The girl had a wavy black hair and turquoise eyes. She had on skin tight leather jeans and a black glossy leather halter top. The girl had her face head hanging down with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

There was a fierce breeze behind her. As soon as the girl felt the cold wind brushed against her head the girl's head popped up quickly and she spun around faster than a average human. " Who's there? " her voice was a quivering squeaky voice. There was a growl from above her. She shifted her head upwards there was a figure above her, but before she could make them out it was already to late the figure had pounced on her. The girl let a emitted a piercing scream

IIIIII

" Hey, a little service over here? I'm dyeing out of hunger here! The raven headed girl turned toward the howling man. He looked like he had just came from work. His hair was was thinning at the top. He had on a white button up work shirt. He had an ugly brown tie which was just loosened. " Yes sir, I'm coming." She pulled out her notepad from her apron and pushed her way to his table. " Hello, I'm Kagome your waitress for today, what can I get you?" She smiled phony at him. " Finally, I'll take a double greasy bacon and onion burger with extra cheese, chilly jalapino fries and a large coke." "Okay.. fries and large coke. Anything else?" " Yea, you didn't take my order yet." It was then that she noticed a thin man with a large nose. He barely had hair on his head but it looked as if he was trying to cover it up with the hair from the side of his head. " Okay then sir what can I get for you?" " Um.. same as him." While taking down the orders the girl noticed the thin one was checking her out but mostly staring at her bottom. _'Man, if only I could smack him with this note pad.' _

She walked to the back of the counter and gave the greasy cook their orders trying hard not to touch his hands. She checked the analog plastic clock on the wall diagonal from her for the seventeenth time that day. '_45 more minutes 'til I can go home'. _

Kagome turned around and saw that everyone had their attention towards her. She shifted uneasily before realizing that their attention had been caught by the little brown television above her. She turned towards the compact t.v. above her. It was showing the 5'o clock news. There was a short lady with short nappy hair that was styled wavy like she had on a bright red blouse that didn't seem to fit her correctly. Her name was Angelica Fidalino.

_" Hello, I'm Angelica Fidaliano and I'm on the scene were a corpse of a girl about twenty-three was found. Her name, Tori Carney. She was found in an ally way naked and and it looked like her corpse had been brutally attacked by a beast by the marks on the left side of he lower abdomen it looked as if the beast had been searching for something. That was the third time a women in her early twenties has been attacked in this area. The only advice that we at the station and Gothika City Police can give is for ladies to be careful while walking down the street late at night. This has been Angelica Fidaliano on the channel five five o'clock news." _ After the lady finished speaking someone had turned of the t.v. the was a moment of silence before a shattering of glass sounded through the diner. Everyone had turned to were the noise came from, a glass cup had been knocked over and caused coke to leak from the table. Kagome lifted her her hand to her face before rubbing her closed eyes. _'This is gonna be the longest 45 minutest of my life.'_

IIIII

After work Kagome decided to pick up a plate of chinese food for Souta, her younger brother. She had been taking care of him ever since she turned 18. While walking to the chinese store on 8th street Kagome noticed a boy sitting behind a box on a wooden chair. His body was hidden underneath the large purple cloak he wore. He was covered in large chains that had a small statue of christ hanging from it. He had his hands fooled behind a small sign that said test you self. Kagome stopped walking and starred at the cloak covered man before her. She walked up to him and question "How much?" There was a pause before the man answered it was for free. "Okay, so what do I have to do?" "Place your hands into mine and I shall read you." he extended his arms out so his hands could reach her, she starred at his large hands before placing her dainty pale hands into his.

When her hand had first touched his the man began shaking terribly before falling backwards from his chair and shouting in terror "Evil, **evil**, **EVIL**!" People began stopping and crowded around were the small booth was.

More and more people began piling in. Kagome figured it was enough after a few seconds and three a dollar and a nickel on the booth before taking off in the opposite direction from the chinese store.

Kagome kept running until she came before a large building. The raven headed girl was doubled over trying to catch her breath, she hadn't noticed the large cathedral building she had ran to. When she finally caught her breath Kagome looked up and saw the church in front of her. _'Why did I come here?' _ Kagome walked over to the front of the church and stood in front of the large oak door before grasping on the brass handle and pulling the door open. Kagome took a step inside of the church and the heavy door immediately closed behind her. She didn't make a sound while she was in the church, she just kept on breathing in the cold air through her mouth and exhaling it out.

After a while she took a step forward and another on 'til she walked over to where an old piano was. Kagome tapped on one of the keys a sound came from the piano sounding throughout the church. "What brings ye here child?" Kagome gasped at the voice behind her and turned around.

There's your chapter now shut up.

Okay first of all chapter the pairing for this story is Kag/Inu- San/Mir- Sess/Kagura. I was trying to make this chapter about five thousand words but some people kept on rushng me to hurry up so don't blame me if this chapter is crappy. Also I need members for a gang called Hellz Demonz in this story. If you want to be part of the gang or want one of your charecters to be in it just answer these questions: Name-Age-Description-Do you like Kagura.

Lastly, this story is about magick nothing there is nothing really religous in this story. No Sengoku no Jidai. There most likely wont be a Naraku or Kikyou. Im not to sure if there is gonna be any demons.

Summary: Kagome finds out that she is part of a world of magick and chaos. She meets a guy. Inuyasha is part of a group with Sango who try


	3. Sorry

Dear readers I really am sorry but I'm going to have to put Walking Among the Craft on hiatus until I can finish Sixth Sense but when it finishes I promise I'll put my mind on this story.

-Bloody Rein


End file.
